Echo From the Past
by Arrow-chan3
Summary: The sequel to TCTBTPF! A voice from the past has started to call... "Time will be repeated again...". Could the Elgang stop a terrible tragedy from the past? What is going on exactly? And what is this "Finale" the culprit keeps talking about? But then, the truth hurts...
1. The Ambush

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back with the sequel of TCTBTPF! :D**

**Elysea: owo How about your other stories?**

**3: -w- Not in the mood... #slapped**

**Akira: We're not in this story, are we? owo**

**3: Maybe yes? Maybe not? :D #slapped**

**Akira: ?w? **

**Elysea: =w=**

**3: Anyways... I'm gonna let the others be in this one. :D**

**Elgang: By others you mean who? owo**

**3: Um... Depends on my brain :D (?) #slapped**

**Replies for the reviews in the story before/TCTBTPF:**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**Arigatou :DDDDDDDD**

**Here's the sequel! X3**

* * *

**For Mitus:**

***blinks* Eeeeh? But it was supposed to not be funny! owo**

**I guess I don't have the talent to not make funny stories, eh? owo (?)**

**Thank youuuuuuu! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For Sphyl:**

**Here's the sequel :DDDDDDDDDD**

* * *

**For xXLonerGirlXx:**

**You noticed it too? :D**

**Nice to hear that someone also noticed the... um... awkwardness :D **

**Thank you~ Here's the sequel~ X333333**

* * *

**For Celetrial:**

**X3333333333**

* * *

**On to the story~~~~~~**

* * *

**?'s POV**

"Understand?" ? asked.

We all nodded and got ourselves ready.

A few days ago, we sent a card to Hamel. Heh, they were so surprised to see that thing.

**~Flashback~**

**I was disguised as a guard in Hamel and pretended to panic as I barged in the door to the dining room where the king and those people were.**

**"Your highness, there's trouble!" I said. I was a good actor. (3: Really? *snicker* #slashed)**

**"What's wrong?" A purple-haired girl asked. **

**"Someone sent this... card. A few guards found it and told me to give it to you." I said, giving him the card.**

**"Thank you. You may leave." He said. I bowed before leaving the room, a smirk on my face.**

**However, there was one thing I didn't notice, A red-headed boy had looked at me with suspicion the entire time I was there, and his suspicion was confirmed.**

**Helputt widened his eyes at the writing in the card. "W-What..?"**

_**You... will... die... in... 3... days...**_

**The king fell down from his chair in shock. (3: =w= Ungraceful... #slapped)**

**"**_**Otou-san**_**?!" Chung shouted in surprise and quickly approached him.**

**The other members of the elgang did the same.**

**Aisha looked at the card which was now left on the carpet. She widened her eyes.**

**"W-What?! Guys! Look!" she pointed at it. **

**Outside, I was snickering at the view before leaving to meet the others.**

**~End Flashback~**

_'Their expressions were priceless_!' I laughed.

My friend stared at me. "Are you alright?" ? asked.

"Yeah. It's nothing." I replied.

? shrugged and left, I followed.

* * *

**~Outside Hamel~**

"6... 7... 8... Good. Now group yourselves into 2 groups. Group 1 will ambush first, group 2 will follow. Always be alert and cautious, this is enemy territory we're talking about!" ? said.

"_Hai!_"

_**Let the plan begin...**_

* * *

**No One's POV**

**~Inside the Hamel Castle~**

"That guard was suspicious..." Elsword said.

"Huh?" Knight seems puzzled.

"You guys didn't notice?" The Rune Slayer was shocked.

"Um... No..." Aisha replied.

"Anyways, we better watch out. 3 days have passed since that happened. Who knows what might hap-"

A guard barged in.

"THERE'S TROUBLE!" he shouted. "A GROUP OF HOODED PEOPLE SUDDENLY CRASHED THROUGH THE WINDOW! WE'RE HAVING TROUBLE IN STOPPING THEM FROM ENTERING!" he yelled.

"-pen... Screw this! LET'S GO!" Elsword yelled.

"Tell us where they are!" Infinity told the guard. "H**-**_Hai!_" he said

Following the guard, they finally reached the hall.

* * *

**~At the hall~**

The guards were already exhausted from too much fighting. The hooded people, however, were just fine.

"Shadow Slash!" A hooded person suddenly disappeared and appeared again behind a group of guards. For some reason, the guards were already slashed and fainted. A poor, trembling guard was kicked at the face by this hooded person. (3: TwT Poor guard...)

"Sky Attack!" A hooded person jumped up and did a backflip, slashing the air which somehow also injured the guards. It landed gracefully down. "Spinning Wheel!" Continuing the attack, it spins around like a cyclone, slashing the guards around it in the process.

While this battle is being done, the Elgang sadly could only watch as their guards are killed slowly because of the barrier that stopped them from coming closer.

Aisha had tears in her eyes. It pained her to see people injured. Elsword comforted her and hugged her.

"Lullaby!" A hooded person just stood there. A strange being started spinning around in a slow manner, music starting to be heard. A few guards fell asleep right away, while the others are struggling to stay awake.

"Night Flame." A black/gray colored fire started to burn the sleeping guards, turning them into ashes. (3: OAO) The guards who were awake were alarmed and kept themselves from sleeping. Behind the ashes, another hooded person stood there.

Dimension widened her eyes in shock and closed her eyes with her hands. "No..." she muttered.

"What are we waiting for?! Let's go and help-" Veteran closed his mouth with his hand. Infinity glared. "What are you doing?!" "Calm down, Infinity... We can't just act recklessly..." Chase said, though in his heart, he was completely angered by the deaths of the guards.

"HEAAAAAH!" A guard ambushed a hooded person from behind. The hooded person was alarmed and quickly dashed backwards a bit, facing the guard.

"Wheel of Fortune!" Cards started to fly around in a circle around the hooded person, acting as a shield. None of the guard's attacks were able to injure the hooded person. The cards he hit did not get cut or stabbed for some reason.

"Judgment!" The hooded person threw a card to the air, which transformed into a large sword which stabbed the guard, killing him. (3: OAO)

Void froze in place, shocked at the scene. Knight looked at her with sadness in his eyes, also with anger that many of the guards were killed.

"Icicles." Icicles started to form, floating on another hooded person's hands. It threw them at a group of guards, which injured them, and some were killed because it directly pierced their heart. (3: OAO)

"Call of Lightning!" A hooded person raised its hands to the air. Lightning came from nowhere and struck most of the guards.

"Thunder Shock!" It continued by slamming its left foot to the ground, stunning the guards with an electrifying force.

"I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Chung yelled before dashing to the enemies. Luckily, the barrier was disabled as he did so.

"CHUNG!"

Chung first targeted the lightning-using person. "Burst...-"

The hooded person was shocked in place at the sudden ambush.

"-Wolf!"

Chung's attack hit the hooded person directly.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa!" The hooded person yelled and hit the wall. "Otose!" The hooded people shouted in worry.

Chase jumped into the fight, targeting his silver shooters at the hooded person.

"Head Shot!" He shot a bullet at the hooded person, which was reflected by a sword.

Another hooded person stood right in front of his target, glaring at him with the red eyes of his.

"Don't you even dare..." he said coldly.

The person behind him looked at him softly. "Midori..." it muttered.

"Are you alright?" he asked. His friend nodded.

"Now stand back..." The person called Midori threw his sword up in the air.

"Sheer Cold..." Ice started to cover the entire place, a cold mist started to appear as well, covering them from view.

"I can't see through all this mist!" Rena whined.

"Innocent!" Night said and released an orb into the air. She slashed it, casting a tornado which cleaned up all the mist. Right when it did, however, those people disappeared.

"Tch. They ran away." Raven said.

* * *

**~In a forest~**

"Hmph..! Because of this clumsy and idiotic girl here, our plan failed!" A hooded person said and crossed its arms, clearly angry.

"She got hurt." A hooded person said, siding with the injured girl as it healed her.

"It's because of her carelessness!" The angry person retorted.

"Stop. This is getting nowhere. We accidentally revealed her and your name." A hooded person pointed at the one beside the one who healed her. (3: Not the angry one. owo)

"Which means that they'll soon find out." It continued.

"Then how are we supposed to make sure they don't?" A hooded person asked.

"Leave that to me~" A hooded person said.

* * *

**~At Hamel's castle~**

"Did you find out anything, Eve?" Wind asked, sitting on the couch and eating popcorn. (?)

"No. It seems that they did something to make sure that no one could open this site, and it's heavily guarded. I must hack it, though it will take some time to do so." Eve replied, impressed that they could do such a thing in a computer site. (?) (3: They have computers?! Wait, Eve does. Wait, wha?! ?w? *puzzled*/Elysea: You wrote this, but you don't know?! owo/3: QwQ)

"Take your time." Elsword yawned, "It's not like we have anything to do anyway."

Eve nodded and started typing on a white laptop(?) very quickly.

The situation right now:

Elsword: On a couch, starting to sleep. (3: owo I'm surprised he didn't sleep yet. #slapped)

Aisha: Already slept.

Rena: Eating popcorn and watching TV. (?) (3: owo Uh, what?)

Raven: Training with his 2 dopplegangers outside. (?) (3: owo)

Eve: Typing/hacking awaaay~

Chung: Sleeping... (Chung: Zzz... -w-)

Knight: Sharpening his sword. (3: Woaaaah, don't point that thing at me. owo *backs away*)

Void: Sleeping. (3: =w= Trio Aisha, sleeping away~~~~)

Wind: Same with Rena.

Blade: Same with Raven.

Nemesis: Talking to Chase bout machinery. (3: owo I don't understand what they're talking about... Alien language, maybe? #slapped)

Chase: You know what.

Infinity: Slapping himself. #slapped! AAAA! I'M KIDDING! Sleeping.

Dimension: Asleep. (3: Does anyone know that trio Aisha are sleeping on the same couch? owo And Elsword is right beside Aisha? No? And how it fit? No? Good, cause 3 doesn't know herself. owo #slapped)

Night: Watching on top of the roof for enemies. (3: =w=)

Veteran: Same with Raven.

Seraph: Helping Eve.

Tactical: At first, trying to help Eve, but smoke came out of his head and he soon fainted/fell asleep. (?)

What a wonderful(?) day~

* * *

**~6 hours later~ (3: OAO WOAH! IT REALLY IS HEAVILY GUARDED!)**

"Finally..." Eve said.

Everyone came/woke up in an instant.

"Did you find it?!" Night asked.

"Yes... Look..."

They looked at the laptop screen and widened their eyes.

"N-No way..." Void said.

* * *

**3: CLIFFHANGER! XDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: =w= Why do you always put cliffhangers at the worst times? **

**THAT PART IS JUST TOO... ARGH..! XwX *faints***

**Akira: El-chan! DX *caught her***

**3: owo' Gomenasai.**

**Alright~ The first chapter is done~**

**Next, their identities will be revealed! XD #slapped**

**All ex. the idiotic ones(?): THAT'S TOO FAST, YOU BAKAAUTHOR! **

**3: QwQ But... But...**

**All: =w= Fine... **

**3: *victory dance* YEY! XDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Thanks for Reading~**


	2. Leads

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: I'm back again~ :D**

**Elysea: Yeah, yeah. =w=**

**3: TwT Meanie...**

* * *

**Replies~**

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD *laughing like no tomorrow***

**That's an awesome parody version! XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Here's the update! :D**

**Note: I'm playing Elsword for that whole week actually OAO**

**Just in the other characters, cause... I have 18 of them! :DDDDDDDDDD #slapped**

* * *

**For Sky Blue Vengeance:**

**YEAAAAH! A sequeeeeel! #slapped **

**OAO JUN, NO BAD WORDS ALLOWED HERE! #slaps him**

**Jun: You...**

**3: RUUUUUUUUUUUN! OWO *runs***

**No worries, Azu-nii-chan~ 3 also updated late~ #slapped**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"N-No way..." Void said, "T-They're the missing people from Yoru no Mura, Elder, Arithea, Vonjalis, and Sander..?"

"It seems so. Let's check Sander first." Eve clicked "**Missing people from Sander (2)"**

It opened and what was revealed are...

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Otose Ayasegawa**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Disappeared: Last seen in the library on 6/XX. She disappears as soon as she exits.**

**Class: Lightning Caster**

**Appearance: Flowing, orange hair which is 5 inches below her shoulders and silver eyes. Wears a white t-shirt, red cardigan, yellow flower belt, and white skirt that reaches her knees. She always carries a yellow and silver colored staff with her.**

* * *

**No. 2**

**Name: Midori Hakase**

**Title: Cold Eyes**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Disappeared: Disappeared in his home on 7/XX. **

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: has turquoise, slightly messy, shaggy hair and red colored eyes. Wears a dark brown jacket with a hoodie and dark blue jeans. Always carries a sword wherever he goes.**

* * *

"Otose and Midori... Aren't they those 2 people?" Aisha asked. Eve nodded.

"It seems that we have gone to the correct site." Night stated.

"Who do you think the others are?" Dimension questioned. **(3: Hey! That rhymed! :D #slapped)**

"I don't know... Let's see..." Eve clicked "**Missing people from Yoru no Mura (2)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Azure Marsh**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Disappeared: Disappeared with her friend at the Moonlight Fountain on 5/XX**

**Class: Spirit Master**

**Appearance: Has ****dark blue hair that is tied into twintails that reached just 5 centimeters below her shoulders, dark blue eyes, and wears a dark blue dress, with long, white sleeves. Weapon is unknown.**

* * *

**No. 2**

**Name: Chrome Nel**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Male**

**Disappeared: Disappeared with his friend at the Moonlight Fountain on 5/XX**

**Class: Shadow Swordsman**

**Appearance: Has shaggy, brown hair, brown eyes, and wears a white shirt, a sleeveless, brown cardigan, and baggy, brown pants. Always carries a nodachi around.**

* * *

"It's them..." Infinity clenched his fist. "The ones who burned the guards to death..!"

"Calm down, Infi-chan..." Dimension said.

"Wait, how did you even know?" Chase asked.

"Their class said so!" Infinity replied.

Eve clicked "**Missing people from Arithea (1)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Aura (Family name is uncertain)**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Female**

**Disappeared: Disappeared from the castle on 4/XX**

**Class: Probably none**

**Appearance: Has red, straight, long hair that reached her waist, dark red eyes, and wears a dark red gown with long sleeves. The sleeves has white frills just like the skirt part. The gown has light pink pearls as decorations. It also has a light purple ribbon on the neck part.**

* * *

"Aura... Isn't she the princess there?" Aisha asked.

"It seems so... However, if she really is, why is her family name uncertain?" Nemesis questioned.

"Mysterious..." Knight commented.

Eve then clicked "**Missing people from Vonjalis (1)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Arua Rohou**

**Age: 15**

**Gender: Male**

**Disappeared: Disappeared after entering an alleyway on 4/XX**

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: Has slightly spiky and shaggy, light blue hair, turquoise eyes, and wears a Dark blue jacket with light blue, fur collar and dark blue pants. Always has a long sword with him.**

* * *

"Who's he?" Elsword asked.

"Isn't he a resident there?" Chung asked back.

"Never heard him." Elesis suddenly appeared and said.

"WOAH! Elesis-nee, where did you come from?!" Elsword shouted.

"I just came." she replied. "Where's Elsa-nee?" Knight asked.

"I'm here." Elsa said. "We went to the Vonjalis Kingdom sometimes, but I don't recall anyone there with the name Arua..." she continued, making a thinking pose.

"Suspicious person..." Void said.

Eve then clicked "**Missing people from Elder (2)"**

* * *

**No. 1**

**Name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown**

**Disappeared: Disappeared on 1/XX**

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown**

* * *

**No. 2 **

**Name: Unknown**

**Age: Unknown**

**Gender: Unknown**

**Disappeared: Disappeared on 2/XX**

**Class: Unknown**

**Appearance: Unknown**

* * *

"What the..?" Infinity muttered.

"Why are there no information about them?!" Elsword yelled in disbelief.

Eve closed the laptop after turning it off. "It seems that they have hacked the system. However, they were only able to have time to hide the missing people from Elder's identity."

"Tch. I hate incomplete information..." Elesis said, crossing her arms.

"By the way, did you ask them to come, Chung?" Eve asked the Iron Princess **(3: #slapped) **who is now using an Elphone(?) to call someone.

"Yeah! They'll arrive right about-"

The door opened, revealing the Aras and Adds.

"-now." Chung said.

"Good timing." Blade said and flipped his hair. (?) **(3: #hit by shockwave)**

The elgang sweatdropped at his narcism. (?)

"Alright. Now that we have some leads, let's go to Elder and ask the citizens there." Eve said.

**BAM!**

"LEADS?! MY MECHANICAL PENCIL IS OUT OF THEM! (?)" Raven yelled and banged the table.

"NOT THAT KIND OF LEADS YOU IDIOOOOOT!" Rena yelled and shot him with Wind Blast.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Raven got flown to a tree and got swirls in his eyes.

"I see ponies... (?)" he said.

Everyone sweatdropped.

* * *

**~At Elder~**

"Excuse me, sir, but do you know who is missing in here?" Aisha began asking a citizen.

"Missing? I don't think anyone here is missing." he replied before leaving.

"Huh? No one?" Wind became puzzled.

"He's probably not into news." Blade said.

"Let's try... them." Elsword pointed at a group of girls and boys who were just walking from the ice-cream stand.

"Excuse me, could I ask you something?" he questioned them. 2 of the girls blushed.

"Hm? Sure." One of them replied.

"Do you know who's missing here?" Elsword asked.

"Huh? I don't think anyone is." Another one said.

"Eh? Oh, um... Thanks for telling me!" Elsword thanked them before running to the others.

"What did they say, Els?" Aisha asked.

"They don't know." he replied.

"Eh?" Rena whined.

Behind them, 2 of the girls from the group before glared at them before leaving.

The elgang continued to ask the people of Elder.

* * *

**~Nearby them, on top of a roof~**

"Hm? Asking the citizens, eh?" A hooded person was sitting at the edge of the roof, eating ice cream. "Useless. No one would know."

Another hooded person sat beside him/her.

"Why are you so sure of that?" he/she questioned.

The other hooded person stared at his/her friend for a while before grinning. "Cause no one knows..." he/she replied.

"Hm..." The other one said.

* * *

**~With the Elgang~**

"Excuse me, but do you know who's missing here?" Chung asked an old man who was staring at the clouds with a puppy beside him, seating on a wooden bench.

"Oh? You knew? I thought no one knew what happened." The old man said with a bit of surprise and amusement in his voice.

"You do?! Could you please tell me?" Chung sat beside the old man.

"Before that, could you please do one request for me?" The old man asked.

"Anything!" Chung replied cheerfully.

The old man chuckled lightly. "Thank you, lad." He said and took the puppy to Chung's arms.

"Huh?" Chung was puzzled, but carried the puppy nevertheless.

"This young puppy was left by his parents. I want you to take care of him." The old man said with a smile.

"Okay." Chung smiled back.

"Alright... I shall tell you about the lost people here. I don't know their names, but I often see them playing around this park. They're a girl and a boy around your age. I heard they went missing 2 weeks ago, but no one really cared since they have just moved in for 3 weeks. For that 1 week, I treated them like how a grandfather would." He said, smiling as he looked at the park where the 2 lost people once usually were.

"You knew them?" Chung asked, petting the puppy.

"Yes, but they have never got to tell their names..." The old man replied before he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Chung asked him.

The old man chuckled again. "Back home. I don't know what you were asking me that for, but I will tell you this..." He looked at Chung with eyes that seems to sparkle with truth. "They are the rare kind of children whom you will not always see around here: courteous, kind, and friendly children. If anyone were to say that they are evil, I wouldn't believe in that." he continued.

Chung looked at the ground, confused. "They nearly killed my father." he told the old man without looking at him.

"They must have a reason to." The old man replied with a smile.

"Now, I must go. Unlike you, my time is almost over." The old man said, taking a last look at the park.

Chung still looked at the ground, feeling both sad and confused at the same time. Sad because the kind old man is probably going to leave soon.

The old man ruffled his hair. "Ha ha, don't feel sad about that! I've got good memories while I was still around. I'm glad." he said, smiling.

"Good luck, Prince of Hamel." The old man waved before leaving.

Chung looked at the old man's disappearing figure, then blinked. "How did he know..?"

* * *

**~In front of the old man's house~**

The old man is walking merrily towards his house. Before he arrived however, 2 hooded people suddenly approached him and hugged him.

The old man was surprised and smiled, hugging the 2 hooded people before they disappeared and whispered their names to him.

The old man looked at the skies.

'_Thank you._' he thought before entering his house.

* * *

**~On top of a roof of another building~**

"Grandpa..." A hooded person said sadly, looking at the old man who entered his house.

"..." His/her friend just looked emotionlessly.

"Let's go. We have another plan ready." A hooded person came.

"Alright." A hooded person replied.

"Bye- bye, grandpa." Another one said before they all disappeared.

* * *

**3: Fiuh~ Second chapter done! :D**

**T^T Kind old man...**

**Elysea: =w= In the end not everyone is revealed.**

**3: I just want to make it even more mysterious! :D #slapped**

**Thanks for reading~**


	3. Another Mystery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: 3's back with the 3rd chapter of EFTP! :D**

**Elysea: Took you long enough. e.e**

**3: owo' Errr... Please do not point that katana here...**

**Replies!**

* * *

**For Hail Rhapsody:**

**OAO What's with that face, Aoi-chan?!**

**And nope, it's not the most wanted list o3o**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**QwQ Grandpa...**

**Chung: I named the puppy Shiro! XDDDDDDD**

**Alright! Here's the next chapter! :D**

* * *

**For Guest:**

**Oops, sorry... 3 forgot to write something... And done! :D**

* * *

**For Mitus:**

**QwQ I knowwww! I wanna play with you too! But... T^T**

**Here's the next chapter, MiA-chan! :D**

* * *

**For Astaria Mel Kanariane:**

**OAO 3 has gotten too much slaps already! Please don't! QwQ**

**I know right? :DDDDDDD**

* * *

**On to the story! XD**

* * *

**No One's POV**

"It's here..." Elsword said, staring at the card in hand.

_**We will come back there tomorrow.**_

"Tomorrow..." he said, clenching his fist and destroying the card while doing so.

"We'll avenge the guards." Raven said, determined.

Outside, seeable from the window, a silhouette wearing a hood grinned. _**"That is if you could...**_**"** It said.

"!" Aisha felt a strange presence and looked outside the window, to see no one. "Aisha? Is something wrong?" Rena asked. "Nothing, Rena-nee." she replied, smiling. '_It's probably just me..._'

The silhouette appeared again, evil smiling at them from behind. **'**_**Just one more day...'**_

* * *

**~The next day~**

**~Somewhere else~**

"Alright... Ready?" ? asked to the others. "_Hai_!"

"1... 2... 3... GO!"

They all disappeared.

* * *

**~At Hamel Castle~**

"They'd be here any minute now..." Chase said, silver shooters ready.

"LONG TIME NO SEEEEE~~~~" A cheerful voice shouted, stopping the tense atmosphere in an instant.

"What the- Oh, it's you." Infinity facepalmed when he saw their long time friend, Akira.

"Eh? Wait, what're you guys doing here, weapons and all? I was just going to see you guys in the living room!" he said, a giant question mark above his head.

All of a sudden, another person came and slapped his face, hard.

SLAP!

"OUW! Why'd you do that, El-chaaaan?" he whined.

"For leaving me alone while you sped up here of course!" The girl known as El-chan to 3 and Akira, yelled.

"Gomeeeeeen..." he said.

They all sweatdropped.

"Well... Way to get rid of the tenseness." Night sweatdropped.

"Huh? What's happening anyway? Why does it seem that a hundred monsters will come here, you know, with you guys having your weapons out." Elysea said.

"Well... It's because... A strange group of people were going to kill Chung's father." Void explained.

"Chung? I thought Els and Raven-ojii-chan are his sons as well, why did you only say Chung?!" Akira said with another giant question mark above his head. "HEY!" Raven-ojii-chan yelled.

"You see..." Then they began explaining about what happened in the prequel.

"Oooooooh. I get it, now." Akira said with a thinking pose.

"A lot has happened after we left this place, that's surprising..." Elysea said, impressed. (?)

"About that, how's the mission?" Raven asked.

"It's a mission complete! We beat up the... Uh... What was their name again?" Akira asked, facing his childhood friend who sighed. "Anti-Hamel Artificial Crystalline Organization (?), AHACO for short." she replied.

"Oh! That's right! That's... their... name..? Wait a minute! I thought it was Teddy Bear on Loose Alert Squad!" He exclaimed.

They all double sweatdropped. Elysea facepalmed. "You and your teddy bears... Are you from kindergarten?!"

"When I was really small, yes." he replied innocently. "I give up..."

All of a sudden, 8 different colored knives flew towards them, only to land right at the floor a few meters behind them.

"?!"

"Hello again..." A hooded person said, turning into a human from a dark red colored knife.

The others knives followed suit, transforming into a hooded person each.

They all readied their weapons again, ready for battle, while the 2 newcomers who don't really understand what's going on just went blank. "Eh?" they said.

"Get your weapons out you bakas! They're enemies!" Infinity yelled. The 2 unsheathed their weapons and got into fighting stance, doing what he said, but they don't know what they should do next.

"Ehhh? 26 against 8?! Not fair!" One of them whined. "Just shut up." One of them said. "Meanie."

"This is going nowhere. Let's just start. Wheel of Judgment! Silver Sweeper!"

A large card sweeped through them all like a broom.

"HEY! WE'RE NOT DUST!" Aisha yelled. "Magic Missile!"

"Jet Seal!" A seal with incredible speed sealed the magic missile, causing it to disappear.

"M-My magic missileeeeee!" Aisha cried.

"He he he~" The hooded person smiled in happiness. "TORNADO!" Elysea shouted.

"KYAAAA!" ? got hit by tornado and flew to the wall. "Ouwieee..."

"Tch. That's because you lowered your guard." One of them said, pulling ? up.

"Gomeeen..." ? said, sobbing. "... Hoi." ? said before trying to stop ? from crying.

The hooded people sweatdropped.

"Take this!" Chase shot bullets from his silver shooters rapidly towards them.

TRANG! TRING! TRANG! TRING! TRANG! TRING! TRANG! TRANG! TRING! TRANG!

"What?!" Chase exclaimed in disbelief.

Each bullet was deflected by a knife one of them threw. "Is that all you've got?" That person taunted.

"Youuuu... SHOOTING STAR!"

"WHAT THEEEEEEEEEE- CHASEEEE?" Chung and Tactical yelled in panic.

"_Rapid Silencer._"

The hooded person threw knives/daggers at all of the giant shining things that is probably known as bullets (?) and deflected them. "N-No way..." Chase stuttered.

? threw another knife/dagger at his Destroyer with some kind of seal on it. The Destroyer shined with a red light before shutting off. (?)

"M-My Destroyer!" he said in shock. "What?!" The Chung brothers immediately ran towards him and started to fix the poor Destroyer. (?) **(3: In the middle of battle?! OAO)**

"Is that it? Weak..." ? said, clearly unimpressed. "I've got enough of this. There's no challenge at all. I'm leaving them to you guys." he/she said before walking off. One of them sighed. "And the "There's-no-challenge-so-I'm-not-gonna-fight attitude comes again..."

"Whatever." ? replied emotionlessly.

"Hornet Sting!" Nemesis exclaimed and shot a bullet at ? who dodged easily.

"Are you trying to challenge me..?" ? glared at threw another dagger at Moby.

"Moby!" Nemesis shouted in worry before starting to fix the poor drone up, Remy and the Eves helping.

"Just a little problem and you go into panic. I would be wasting my time if I stay here." then ? started to walk away again.

"WAIT!"

All of them looked at the source of the yell, Akira.

? looked at him, but since his/her face was hidden by his/her hood, they couldn't tell his expression.

"I recognize your voice... And your skills as well... Are you...?" he said, not completing the sentence.

"... I'm afraid that you have mistaken." The hooded person replied. "No, I'm not! It's definitely you! Where have you been throughout all these years?!" Akira shouted.

"Akira." The person started. "I've told you, 'he' doesn't exist anymore. 'He's' dead. And it was myself who killed him..." He said in a cold tone along with a glare. "NO! You're still there, I know it!" Akira retorted.

"Shut up." The person got a few knives in hand. "You're too stubborn, and I hate it."

He threw the knives at Akira, which he deflected with his sword. "You think that's all I've got?" he asked.

"Stop this! I don't want to fight you!" Akira yelled. "Too bad then."

"_Kunai Blitz._"

A kunai was thrown at Akira in such a speed that you couldn't even see the kunai. Akira was barely able to dodge it, unfortunately getting a small cut on his left arm. He felt a sharp pain on his head and fell to the ground. "Kh..!" "Akira!" Elysea yelled, running to his side.

Once Elysea saw the wound, she widened her eyes. "You... You poisoned that... didn't you..?" she asked.

"Correct." The person answered. "It was only to paralyze him though." "You...!" Infinity glared.

"Why..." Akira began. "Why are you still haunted by the past? Why are you still trying to give revenge? They're already... gone..." The hooded person replied, "I know." "Then why?"

"You are too simple-minded, Akira. They left a threat. A threat to this world and to humanity." He got a few knives out of nowhere again. "Which is **you**."

Before he could throw the knives at Akira and Elysea, the Elgang ran in front of them.

"We honestly don't know what's going on, but Akira is not a threat!" Elsword shouted. The hooded person rose an eyebrow. "Oh? But you don't even know what he is capable of.** You don't even know what he really is.**" he said.

Elsword glanced at Akira, only to see him tilting his head to the side in confusion. "I honestly don't get what you're talking about! He's still the same stupid friend I know!" "HEY!" Akira pouted.

"... Heh. You know what? I'll tell you something interesting that you never knew about him." At this, everyone concentrated on him, even his fellow friends. "He **isn't** human." he said.

"...What..?" Knight blinked.

"Not human..? What do you mean? He's clearly human!" Chase shouted.

"No. He may look like one, but he isn't."

Akira clenched his fists. "Shut up..." A dark aura began to surround him. "Akira..?" Elysea muttered in shock.

"Oh? So you're transforming into the more real you?" The hooded person commented, seeming to be impressed at something.

"Shut up already!"

All of a sudden, blinding darkness covered all of their sight for merely an instant until light began to appear again. Akira, from looking like his normal base class before, suddenly had a different appearance. His hair became neater, though it's still the same length it used to be. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood, though it didn't cover his face like the hooded people. He was still wearing his jacket, and also his same jeans, but they had more decorations on it. His brown contacts disappeared, revealing blood, red eyes.

Elysea widened her eyes in surprise at the sudden change of him.

The hooded person grinned. "So you became a Dark Walker, huh? Not bad."

Akira death glared the hooded person and stood up from the floor, holding his sword, which now has a crescent moon carving on the hilt.

As if that wasn't surprising enough, a cheerful voice was heard throughout the castle.

"WE'RE BAAAAAACK~~~~~"

2 familiar people walked into the area, holding hands.

"Long time no see, _ne_, _minna_?" Akira waved. He looked like his base class, but he has a red scarf and black gloves, Shadow Walker class.

"What's with all the ruckus?" Elysea asked. Wearing a lavender kimono and has her hair tied to the side, Dragon Apprentice class.

Blinking, the elgang looked back and forth from the newly showed up Elysea and Akira to the Elysea(who's still base) and Akira who has been with them from the beginning of battle.

The newly shown up Akira saw the other Elysea and Akira and made an o shaped mouth. The Akira since the beginning stared at him with an o shaped mouth as well.

The 2 Elyseas, however, looked at each other with a gasp.

* * *

"**2 Elyseas and Akiras?!**" They yelled in shock.

**3: He he he he~ CLIFFHANGEEEEEER! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: WHAT KIND OF ENDING WAS THAT?!**

**Akira: OAO There's 2 of me?! Which one's the real one?!**

**3: Guess :D**

**Akira: *smoke comes out of his head* Ummmmm... owo**

**Elysea: =w=' Why are you even trying?**

**3: Hohohohohoho~ You guys could try guessing! It would be revealed in the next chapter! XDDDDDD**

**Thanks for reading~~~ **


	4. Job Advancement and Investigation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: 3's back with another chapter! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: Finally. The cliffhanger is just so... weird. =w='**

**3: I know, right? :D But 3 already has a plot in mind! AND IN THIS CHAPTER EL-CHAN WILL HAVE HER JOB ADVANCEMENT! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD WHICH MEANS THAT THIS WILL BE AN EXTRA, SUPER-DUPER, LONG CHAPTER XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elgang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**3: QwQ WHAT DO YOU GUYS MEAN BY THAT, HUH?**

**Elgang: Uh... Just kidding, 3!**

**3: =3=**

**Well, not super-duper, just a long chapter though~ :3 #slapped XwX**

**NOTE: 3 changed some OCs' info and appearance! :D Check it out in my profile! :D**

* * *

**Replies~**

**For MitusAura:**

**3: O.O M-M-Mitus... YOU HAVE A DOPPLEGANGGEEEEEEEERRRRR! OWO'**

**Well, this other Akira is not actually another Akira, but at the same time might be! :D (?)**

**Elysea: ... What? owo'**

**3: You heard me! :D**

* * *

**For Astaria Mel Kanariane:**

**I know, right? XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elgang: Ouw! XwX**

**Elysea: *dodges* Um... You've mistaken. We're not actually dating... **

**3: Yet. :3 #slapped XwX**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

**No One's POV**

Akira tackled the other him into a hug. "I missed you, bro!" he exclaimed cheerfully.

"Ouw! Get off me!" 'Akira' yelled in annoyance. "He he... Sorry..."

Akira stepped away from 'Akira' while 'Akira' dusted himself off as he muttered something unheard.

Elysea shook her head. "Seriously, Akira... You act like you guys just met after 10 years." Said person grinned at her. "Awww~ Is El-chan jelly? I could give you a hug if you want!" She glared. "NO." "Tsundere~" "SHUTTAP!"

"So... You guys twins or something?" Elsword asked, which he answered with a nod. "He's Kagero! My older twin brother!" Akira exclaimed cheerfully.

"Hmmmm... Makes sense... Considering that Akira is the childish one of the two." Veteran commented, nodding to himself. The Shadow Walker pouted. "You're not insulting me, are you?" "..." "MEANIE."

3 suddenly appeared.(?)

"VETE-CHAN IS A MEANIE, MEANIE~ A MEANIE, MEANIE, MEANIEEE~ VETE-CHAN IS AAAA MEAAAANIEEEEE~" she sang merrily, dancing around the Elgang before disappearing after doing so. (?)

Veteran made a mental note to beat up 3 the next time she appeared. (3: NO CAN DOOOO~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped XwX)

Hooded person 4(?) whispered to his/her friend, "Say, I think we're forgotten." "I agree." The other one said.

Their leader crossed his/her arms. "... Hmph. Since he's already here, we're too late. Mission failed."

His/Her friends gasped. "A-Are you serious..?" The hooded person beside him/her asked. "I'm serious. Our mission failed. We don't have anything to do here anymore. Let's leave." He/Her walked towards the exit. "But what about...!" One of them panicked.

The leader glanced towards Akira, Elysea, Kagero, and 'Elysea' who were talking with the Elgang. "... Let's leave it to them." he/her said.

Before they were able to leave, Akira noticed them. "WAIT!"

They stopped, turning towards them.

"I think I've seen you somewhere before... And... That dagger you're holding...Could you be..?" he asked.

"... I'm telling you just one thing." he/her spoke. The Elgang and the others stared at him. "Don't come back to the village. Both of you." With that, he disappeared along with the others.

Akira and Kagero both widened their eyes in shock. "That's..." Kagero muttered. "Hikaru-nii..." Akira continued.

"Wait a minute, you guys have an older brother too?!" Infinity asked in disbelief.

"But what did he mean by not coming back to the village..?" Elysea muttered. "..."

"Speaking of which, what's your name?" Night asked, looking at 'Elysea'. "Eh..?" "There's no way that your name is Elysea too, right? Even if you look alike... And you're not twins too, are you?" she asked, sweatdropping.

'Elysea' shook her head. "No... We're not twins... Actually, I lost my memories... All I could remember is that my name is Memoria..." She smiled sadly. "Ironic, isn't it? My name is from the word memory, but I don't remember anything except my name..."

"I feel sorry for you..." Elysea muttered. "N-No, don't be. It's alright." she replied with a smile.

Raven scratched his head. "AAAAAH! I DON'T GET IT! Sooo... There are 2 pairs of people who looked the exact same- Well, except a few things cuz they have different job advancements- and their personalities are complete opposites... Akira's freaking cheerful while Kagero is cold, and Elysea's a... tsundere and kuudere as to how Akira put it, while Memoria is timid. ... WHAT IN THE WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?!" He yelled due to stress as he headwalled.

It took 15 minutes for the Renas and Ravens to calm Raven in stressed mode down.

"I don't know, but we'll find out!" Akira exclaimed with determination and fire burning in his eyes. "How?" Chase asked.

"The first thing I'd like to find out is why nii-chan told us to not go back to our village, so that's where I'll head to first!"

Kagero raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure, Akira?" "Positive!" his twin replied with a straight face.

The older twin thought of something for a while before massaging his temples. "... I'm seriously not trusting you to go alone, so I'm coming too." "Nope! You'll stay here, Kagero." Akira replied. "What..?"

"Hikaru-nii told BOTH of US not to go back. Sooo... What if only one of us went?" he pointed out. "I see... But I still don't trust you in going alone." Kagero crossed his arms.

"I'm not going to go alone, of course. That would be too lonely." he pouted. "Oh? So who's going with you?"

"Obviously... El-chan!" he cheered happily, hugging the said person. Elysea facepalmed. "How did I guess..?" she muttered. "Fine, but let me visit my village first, alright?" "Kay~"

"So, when are you guys going?" Knight questioned. "Hmmm~ Maybe right about... NOW!" he exclaimed loudly, dashing away as he pulled Elysea along.

They all sweatdropped.

* * *

**~At the Mystagion Clan's Village~**

The two of them arrived at a destroyed village. Trees and moss were already starting to grow in the area. There were also graveyards for the victims of the massacre years ago...

'_This place brings me memories..._' Elysea thought, looking around. Suddenly, a memory flashed.

***Flashback***

_Little Elysea and her parents were walking down the stairs within a strange place. Torches were on the walls to light the way._

_"Mommy, where are we going?" Little Elysea asked. Her mother smiled. "We're going to arrive soon, dear. You'll see." _

_Soon enough, they arrived in a pitch black room. Elysea couldn't tell what's in there, but she felt something strange inside her. "Where are we, mommy, daddy?"_

_Without giving a reply, her father concentrated before light illuminated the whole room. _

_The place was huge, probably as huge as an auditorium with nothing in it. _

_"We're here." Her mother said._

_Little Elysea looked around the room and gasped. Just at the end of the room stood a giant statue of a crimson-colored dragon. The dragon looked like it was sitting down with its eyes closed. _

_"Elysea, do you know what this is?" Her father questioned. "A statue?" she replied innocently. He chuckled. "You're right about that, but what else other than a statue do you think this is?" _

_She took a moment to think. "The statue of a dragon!" she exclaimed happily._

_Her mother gently placed her hand on top of her head, smiling. "Dear, this is the dragon that protected our clan a hundred years ago. This statue is built to remember it. It's also one of the few fire dragons left."_

_Elysea looked at the dragon statue in awe. "Really?!" _

_Her father nodded with a smile, but it slowly turned into a frown. "However... Did you hear the news?" he asked._

_"What is it, daddy?" She asked, curiosity written on her face._

_"__**Fire dragons are now extinct.**__"_

***End Flashback***

"El-chaaaan?" Akira waved his hand in front of her.

Elysea blinked. "Uh, what is it?" she asked. Akira pouted. "You've been daydreaming for around 5 minutes already! Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm alright, Akira. I just remembered something..." she replied. Akira tilted his head in confusion. "Remember what?" "Just follow me."

Elysea lead them both to the forest and saw a statue of a Miko in their village long time ago. The miko aimed an arrow at a nearby oak tree.

"El-chan? What are we doing here?" Akira asked, confused.

Following her insticts, she followed the arrow's aim and looked carefully at the oak tree.

Akira got more confused. "Is something wrong about the tree?"

After a few minutes of observing, she found a slightly darker colored area of the tree and touched it. At that time, a secret passageway opened behind the statue, looking like stairs.

"Akira, let's go!" she exclaimed at her childhood friend. "Cool! This is like we're ninjas or something!" he commented cheerfully, following her into the passageway. Seconds after they went inside, the passageway closed itself so that no other people could enter.

It was pitch black. Elysea shivered in fear. Sensing that, Akira held her hand encouragingly.

"Oh, great. How are we supposed to know where we're going now?" she muttered.

All of a sudden, a gentle yet loud voice spoke, "_Come..._"

The torches began to burn, lighting the way.

"El-chan, did you hear that?" Akira asked, looking at her. "I did..."

Carefully, they walked down the stairs and came into the large room. The room was still dark.

Mysteriously, fire appeared pairs by pairs, creating a pathway for them. They followed the path before coming to the dragon statue, strangely still the same as ever.

Akira looked at it in awe. "A dragon statue?" he said.

Elysea walked towards it and touched its head. "It's still the same as before..." she muttered.

Suddenly, the statue's eyes started to open, revealing crimson eyes.

They widened their eyes in shock. "El-chan... Was that supposed to happen..?" he asked. "N-No..."

The eyes started to shine brighter.

"W-What's happening?" Elysea said, terrified. She looked at the dragon, and then at its eyes. All of a sudden, she fainted.

"EL-CHAN!"

The eyes of the dragon shined no more.

* * *

**~With Elysea~**

Elysea was in a place which looked like the outer space. There seemed to be an endless amount of stars around her.

"W-Where am I..?" she muttered.

She was scared. Wait, no, scratch that. She IS scared. And worse, there's no one with her right now. Yup, her worst nightmare has come.

"_Do not be afraid, child._"

Elysea turned around and saw a crimson-colored dragon. The same as the statue, but this one is **living**.

"W-Who are you..?" she questioned.

"_Don't you remember me? I'm the dragon before. The statue._" it explained.

"B-But... They're extinct! And where in the world am I?!" she exclaimed in disbelief.

"_This is your dimension, child._ _The place where your power resides_."

"Wait, what?"

"_I see you're confused. Well, to make the story short, I'm your power. You do know that each of your clan members have different abilities, don't you?_"

She nodded.

"_Your father has the power of light and your mother has the power of nature. Am I right?_"

"Yes."

"_Your power is the power to summon dragons, a rare ability within your clan which only appears each 700 years. And your dragon is not only me as well._"

"Not only you?"

"_Yes. You have eight in total. Fire, Ice or Water, Nature, Earth, Wind, Light, Dark, Storm. I'm the fire dragon as you may know._"

"W-Wait a minute, I need a minute to process all this."

"_Don't worry, child. You will understand everything with time._"

The dragon closed its eyes and seemed to concentrate. The back of Elysea's left hand glowed in a pattern that looks like a dragon. "Huh?"

Soon the glow stopped, showing a white-colored symbol on her hand.

"_Congratulations, child. I bestow you the title of Dragon Master. Now you must leave. A friend of yours is starting to become worried._"

'_Akira_?' she thought.

"Before that, what's your name?" she asked.

"_Sanavion. You may call me that if you wish._"

"Alright. So... Are you male or female, actually?"

The dragon chuckled. "_I'm male._"

"Okay. See you soon then, Sanavion." She disappeared.

A few moments later, the dragon muttered to himself. "_I hope she could handle the sad truth before her..._"

**~Back to where the statue was~**

"Uh..."

"El-chaaaan!" Akira hugged her. "You're finally awake! I was worried sick, you know?!"

"Sorry..." she apologized. "Don't do things like that ever again!" he crossed his arms and pouted. "I won't. Don't worry." she replied reassuringly.

"By the way, El-chan, what happened to your outfit?" Akira asked, curious. "Huh?"

Like he said, her clothes did change. "Oh. I job advanced." she remembered. "EHHH?"

Elysea looked up at the statue from where they were sitting. The eyes are closed again.

**(Random Note: Elsword, where your clothes change when you job advanced. (?))**

* * *

**~Outside, at the forest~**

Akira outstretched his arms. "Finaally~ Light~" he cheered.

"We're going to your village next, aren't we?" Elysea asked.

"Oh, right! I just remembered!" Elysea sweatdropped.

"Let's goooooo!"

* * *

**~At the Kurokage clan's village~**

The situation in Akira's village is worse than Elysea's village. There are graveyards for the victims of a massacre, but... there were corpses and blood everywhere.

Elysea closed her mouth with her hands, turning pale.

"W-What happened..?" Akira muttered, his eyes widened in shock. '_Is this what Hikaru-nii meant by that..?_'

"H-Help..." "!"

They both ran to where the voice was and found a man who seemed to be a bounty hunter. He was dying. There were slash wounds all over his body, and he could barely move.

"El-chan!" Akira exclaimed, signalling her to heal him. "Okay!"

Elysea concentrated before casting a breeze which healed most of the man's wounds. "I couldn't heal all of them, but at least his life isn't in danger now..." she said.

"Who did this to you?" Akira asked. The man looked terrified. "A-A-A m-monster..."

"A monster?" "It was terifying... I came here with at least a hundred other bounty hunters because we wanted to hunt that monster, but right after we stepped into this village... Everyone was killed... If it weren't for your help, I would too..."

A few moments later, the man left to the nearest town, leaving them alone.

"Akira... Are you sure about this?" Elysea asked. He nodded in reply. "You could go back if you want to, El-chan." "After going all the way here? I say no."

Akira saw a temple at the corner of his eye and pointed at it. "El-chan, let's try going there!" "Okay."

* * *

**~At the temple~**

They entered the temple, sadly, it was pitch black inside.

Elysea got an anime-vein. "What's with all these places we go being pitch black?!"

Akira found a switch and turned it on(?). Blue-colored fire lighted the temple.

"And what's with fire lighting every pitch black place we go?!" Elysea complained again. (?)

"El-chan, look!" Akira pointed at the walls. There were glowing writings in an ancient language.

"What language is this written in?!" Elysea yelled in frustration.

All of a sudden, Akira's eyes turned into blue(?). He was in a trance as if he was a statue.

"Akira?" No response.

"HEY, AKIRA! SNAP OUT OF IT, YOU BAKA!" She yelled, shaking his shoulder in annoyance.

Akira's eyes turned back to silver and he blinked. "Eh? El-chan?"

Elysea crossed her arms. "What happened to you? You were in a trance and your eyes went blue!"

"Um... I don't know... But somehow I could understand the language a few moments ago..." he explained.

Elysea facepalmed. '_Good going, me. I just ruined our chance of finding out what the stupid writing says..._'

"So what did you find out before I, uh, turned you back to normal?" she asked.

"Not sure... I only read the first sentence..." he said. "What does it say?"

"A long time ago, there lived a couple inside the forest." he told her innocently.

Elysea facepalmed, again. "Oh, great... A folklore. I don't think we could get you back to that trance again. Let's just leave."

"Okay!"

* * *

**~Outside~**

"Well... This is all the information we got right now. Let's go back to the others and tell them what we found." Elysea said.

"Back to Hamel, then~" Akira cheered.

As they left the forest, a silhouette watched them with a grin.

"_**Found ya**_."

* * *

**3: CLIFFHANGER? XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elgang: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Ara: 3, why do you leave cliffhangers in the worst possible places?! QwQ**

**3: Cuz I love them! :3**

**Well, El-chan now has a job advancement! The next job advancement would probably either be Memoria or Kagero, cuz... Akira's will be right before the climax! :3**

**Vote! Whose job advancement would you like next? Kagero or Memoria? :3 Vote in my profile, ne? :3**

**If you're a guest, feel free to vote in the review~ :3**

**And Elsword's having a new character! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**YEY! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Elysea: It would still be a long time for it to arrive in your country, you know? =w=**

**3: QwQ You big meanieee!**

**Thanks for reading~ :3**


	5. Danger is Coming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: 3's back~ :DDDDDDDDD**

**Well then~ Since no one voted, 3 decided to give Memoira a class change~ 3 forgot that she was still base, soooo... =w='**

* * *

**Replies~**

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**Nope~ :3**

**Continue reading this story to find out~ XDDDDDDD**

* * *

**By the way... I think this story's going to end pretty quickly... owo'**

**On to the story~**

* * *

**No One's POV**

**~Back to Hamel~**

"We're baaack~" Akira cheered.

"Welcome back- Elysea?! You job advanced?!" Rena asked in surprise. "Seems so." she replied.

"Anyways, here's what we got." She told them about what happened in Akira's village.

"A massacre?!" Void gasped. Akira nodded. "One survived, though!"

"And a weird temple... If the only way to read it is to put Akira in that trance again, I'm not sure that it's really a folklore..." Elesis said.

"Then what do you think it is?" Elysea asked. "A legend, maybe?" "That's just the same thing!"

Elesis sighed. "I meant a true one. There are some legends that are actually true, right? Maybe we could find out something important if we could read those writings..."

"But how? Ask Akira to go back there again? Or..." They all stared at Kagero who just stared at them, bored. "What?"

"Kagero, could you please go to that temple and see if you could read it?" Night said. He twitched. "Why me?!" "Cuz there's only a little chance for Akira to be able to read it again. Plus, you're both twins, aren't you? So why not?" Wind explained.

"Fine..." "Oh, and Memoira, could you accompany him as well?" "Eh?!" Memoira gasped.

"Please?" "Um... Well, I, uh... Okay..?" she replied uncertainly. "Yay!" Dimension cheered.

"We'll be back in a bit, then." Kagero said as he stood up from the couch he was sitting on.

* * *

**~Back to the Kurokage Village~**

**~In the temple~**

"So this is the temple..." The Dark Walker muttered as they stepped into the temple. The lights are still on.

"Those are the writings?" Memoira asked, pointing at the strange writings on the wall. "I think. Let's see if I could read it..."

He began to stare at the writings.

.

.

.

.

.

"Weird... Akira said he could read it when he stared at them..." he said. "Right, Memoira?"

No response.

"Memoira?"

Still no response.

"Hey, what's wrong- Huh?" Kagero widened his eyes.

Memoira was in a trance, her eyes became blue as well, just like what Akira said.

'_She could read it? How come I can't_?' he thought in confusion.

Deciding to leave her like that for a while, he decided to look around the temple before finding an old scroll.

"What's this?" he asked no one in particular. Opening the scroll, he found strange writings similar to the ones on the walls. "... I'll just bring this back later to the others."

"Uh..."

He glanced at his companion, finding her to already become out of the trance. "What was written there?" he asked.

"A weird story." she replied. "A weird story?" She nodded.

"Well, I found this scroll over here." Kagero showed her the old scroll. "Since you could read it, why not try if you could read this one too?" Memoira blinked. "Wait, you can't?" He shook his head in response.

"Weird... I thought you could as well..." she said quietly before opening the scroll and began to read it, finishing in a few seconds.

"That's it?" Kagero asked, surprised at the speed. "Um... I'm sorry... I can't read it at all..." she replied sheepishly, returning the scroll to him. He tried to read it himself, failing miserably. "Neither could I." he said.

"Maybe Akira could do it?" she suggested. "Maybe. Let's just go back."

On their way back to Hamel, they failed to notice the same silhouette, watching them from behind.

* * *

**~At Hamel~**

"Uhhhh..." Akira stared at the scroll. "Got any luck?" Blade asked.

"Sorry, nope..." he replied sadly. Elsword sighed. "And here I thought at least one of us could read it..."

Everyone at Hamel was given a chance to try reading the scroll, the last person to try was Akira, but he failed as well.

"But the letters look familiar somehow..." Akira said. "Same here." Kagero said as well.

"Cause you guys already went to see the letters in the temple." Raven commented with an anime-vein. "Then how come Elysea doesn't feel familiar with them?" Tactical asked. "... Dunno."

"By the way, any luck about the writings on the walls?" Chase asked. "Memoira could read it. I can't." Kagero answered.

Elsa rose an eyebrow. "Is that so? Then maybe the first people who reads the writings could read it?" "Not sure..." Void said.

"Guys!" Sakra came running in, dragging Lunatic behind her. "We did some research on that scroll, and look what we found out!"

"Huh?" Everyone went to the library where they just came.

"Here, in this page." Sakra pointed at a page inside a book entitled, "_**Ancient Languages and Their Meanings**_".

* * *

_**Page 728**_ (last page) (3: Woaaaah! That's a lot! OAO')

**Alyqir **

An ancient language which is now extinct due to the extinction of its clan's members, the Alyr clan. The letters' meanings are unknown. This language first existed 2,000 years ago, during the founding of the Alyr clan. However, it has not been used ever since 1,500 years ago. The Alyr clan only lasted for 500 years before becoming extinct because of a war between the Ancient Kokuei clan which is now extinct as well.

(Half of the page is filled with a picture of the language on a wall)

* * *

"It's extinct?! Then how are we supposed to find out the meaning?!" Elsword shouted in disbelief. "More like, how could Akira and Memoira read it?!" Raven shouted.

"More like, why in the world are we trying so hard to freaking translate this freaking scroll?!" Infinity yelled.

.

.

.

"I don't know... It just felt like... Like there's something important inside it..." Knight scratched his head. "Yeah..." Chung agreed.

Another awkward silence.

"By the way, where's Memoira?" Yaja asked. "She was called by Echo to do her job change quest. She'll probably be back later." Elysea answered, not looking away from the book she's currently reading.

"That makes sense, since she's the only one still in base class... What's her class anyway?" Elesis asked. "Dunno."

Minutes later, the door opened.

"I'm back!" Memoira exclaimed cheerfully.

"Welcome back! How did it go?" Wind asked. "Great!"

Memoira is now wearing a white-colored frilly dress and yellow slippers. She also got her hair untied, letting it flow freely. On her hand was a silver harp.

"Nee, nee, what class are you now?" Dimension asked energetically. Asked person got into her thinking position. "Ano... I think she said something about me becoming an Angelic Harpist or something..." she replied.

"Cool!"

Meanwhile, Kagero exited the room unnoticed.

* * *

**~At the hallways~**

"... There's really something familiar about the language... But I can't seem to remember what..." he muttered to himself as he walked throughout the hallway.

"That scroll too.. I've seen it somewhere before, but... where..?"

As he was talking to himself, he failed to notice a pair of eyes behind him. "Hello there." "?!"

Then everything was black.

* * *

**~Back with the Elgang~**

**Memoira's POV (3: Finally, I did a POV! :D)**

There's something wrong here... I looked around my friends. They were all discussing about the scroll, but there's someone missing...

"Where's Kagero?" I asked.

"Probably taking a walk outside or going to the toilet." Infinity replied. Maybe, but...

I have a really bad feeling about this.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

**~Somewhere within the forest~**

**No One's POV (3: Sorry for the short POV... QwQ**

A silhouette carried an unconscious, black-haired boy into the temple where the Elgang had sent people to investigate. It touched a darker blue wall and the wall turned 180 degrees, revealing a passageway. The passageway soon closed after the silhouette entered.

Inside the passageway was covered with an eerie blue light. The walls all around it had carvings that looked like the Alyqir language.

A few minutes later, they arrived upon a large room filled with the carvings from up to bottom. However, there was an area on the wall that looked empty, fit for a person. It looked... terrifying, like there's something about it that seems dangerous.

The unconscious boy is chained upon that wall, causing all of the carvings, which were just normal carvings, to glow a dark blue light.

The silhouette grinned and then laughed an evil laugh. "Finally! The "Finale" shall soon begin! All I need is a part of 'him'... A part of his soul, the 'light'... And I know just where to find it..." It laughed again. "KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

While the silhouette is laughing, Kagero opened his eyes a bit before wincing at the pain in his head. '..._ I remember..._' he thought. '_I'm actually..._' he closed his eyes again, losing consciousness as his energy is being absorbed by the temple. '_Run..._'

* * *

**~With the Elgang~**

**Memoira's POV (3: Back again~ :D #slapped XwX)**

_Run..._

I flinched at the voice I heard. Isn't that..?

Something isn't right..!

"Guys!" I called out. They all looked at me. "What is it, Memoira?" Chung asked.

"Um... Don't you think this is a bit too long for him to take a walk or go to the toilet?" I questioned. They widened their eyes in realization before sprinting off, searching for him around the castle. (3: Really, guys, really? owo')

* * *

**No One's POV (3: Short one again, sorry... #slapped XwX)**

"Kagero! Where are you?!" Elsword yelled.

"Kageroooo!" Akira yelled.

"Dude with black eyes!(?) WHERE ARE YOUUU?" Raven yelled randomly before getting shot by an arrow from Rena. "Ouw!"

After a while, they gathered outside the library.

"Did you guys find him?" Chase asked. We all shook our heads. "Nope... No clue..." Knight said.

"Did he run away?" "What for?" "Err... Maybe he came back to the temple to check on something..?" Blade suggested.

"That's right! He might have gone there!" Tactical agreed. "Then what are we waiting for?! Akira's monster to shoot a laser at us?!(?)" Elsword shouted.

"Not so fast..." "?!"

The group of hooded people appeared in front of us.

"Hikaru-nii!" Akira yelled.

"I forbid you guys to go there." The leader sternly said.

"So there **is** something going on!" Memoira exclaimed.

"There is..." The hooded person beside the leader said. "But you must not go there." he/she continued.

"That voice... Nee-chan..?" Elysea asked. "Ehh? You have a sister?!" The Elgang shouted in disbelief.

"Hmph. I suppose hiding our identities are useless now." They all let go of their hoods.

"Ehhhh?" Elysea and Akira exclaimed in disbelief. "You guys know them?" Knight asked.

"You guys!" Akira exclaimed, seeing that they're their best friends.

Akira's brother, Hikaru, had messy, golden/blonde hair, red eyes, and wears a silver and red jacket with a dark red cross-dagger logo on it, dark red pants with silver chains as belts, a yellow cape with red linings at the edges, and black ninja shoes.

Elysea's sister had flowing, black hair which is below her waist, golden eyes, and wears a red hakama, white haori, and a red ribbon on her waist. (simply put, the miko costume :D) On her hand is a bow.

(The others are already in 3's profile! :D #slapped XwX)

"As you may know, I'm Elysea's older sister, Ellyria. However, that's not the issue here. Whatever happens, don't go back to that temple." the miko said.

"Why? And we thought you guys were dead!" Elysea told them. "To put it simply, I was sent into a different dimension while Hikaru was saved by a group of people. Now on to the important topic... Hikaru, if you please." she replied. (3: How kind... =w=')

"The reason why we killed the King of Sander is simple... Because he's a hypocrite." Hikaru explained. The Aras raised their eyebrows at him. "By that, we meant that he's fake. The real one is safe and sound within the castle in Sander now as we speak. While the servants and butlers we killed... they're fake too."

Otose nodded energetically. "While the reason we tried to kill the King of Hamel is so that you guys would be too busy to go back to the Kurokage Village!" she exclaimed. "Exactly." Midori said.

"How about the guards you killed..?" Elsword asked, trying to stop his anger. "Oh, them? It was all just an act~ We paid them 10 bucks each to act dead~" Otose explained cheerfully.

... The Elgang anime-fell.

"So all this time we're angry for nothing?!" Veteran shouted in disbelief. "Pretty much." Chrome shrugged. "But the problem starts now..."

They all became serious. "You guys... If you try to find Kagero, the world will be in danger." Hikaru said.

"What?! Whaddya mean?!" Raven asked.

"We don't really know for sure... But you must not meet him right now. Not in his current state..." Ellyria said sadly.

"What happened to him?" Memoira asked worriedly.

"We don't know."

Silence

"It's either to never see him again or to let the world be in danger. If you try to save him, something will happen, but... if you leave him be, you will never see him again in your entire life. You'll have to stay away from that temple, far away." Arua said, breaking the silence.

"That's just..!" Chase tried to argue, but fell into silence.

"I just met with him again and now I have to leave him..?" Akira spoke sadly.

.

.

.

.

"I refuse." Elsword said. "!"

"Do you understand what you're saying? You want the world to be destroyed?" Hikaru asked.

"We've faced things like this before, I know that we could handle it." he stated with confidence. The Elgang looked at each other before nodding. "Elsword's right! If something terrible is going to happen to him, then how are we supposed to call ourselves his friends?" Blade told them.

For a while, the other group became quiet.

"I see. You guys are determined to go." "We are." Elesis replied.

"However, all we could say is that he's brought to the temple. We don't know what would happen. Not unless someone could read the Alyqir language." Hikaru explained.

"You have our blessings. Good luck." Ellyria said, bowing.

"You guys aren't coming with us?" Akira asked. "Unfortunately, no." his brother replied. "Why?"

"We have... some other things we need to take care of." He eyed the wall near them.

Nodding, the Elgang is teleported by Aisha to the village.

"Now... Let's take care of these... Kidnappers, shall we?" Hikaru said as they all went into battle stance.

Shadow-like people came out of the wall.

* * *

**~With the silhouette~**

The silhouette is staring at the unconscious Kagero who has dark auras surrounding him coming from the carvings.

"Oh? What do we have here?" It looked at the crystal orb on its hand. "The 'light' is coming here by itself... How convenient..." it grinned.

* * *

**3: Don't you just love cliffhangers? :3 #slapped XwX**

**The story doesn't make any sense right now, but don't worry! Everything shall be explained later! :D**

**And 3 did a longer chapter! YAY! XDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**BTW, no, the silhouette is not Add. =w='**

**Akira: Kagerooooo! QwQ**

**Kagero: =w=' Why am I kidnapped?**

**3: You'll see~ :3 **

**Thanks for reading~**


	6. Darkness Comes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: 3's back with the next chapter of EFTP! :D**

**Elysea: Finally, you updated =w='**

**3: He he he~ :3**

**BTW... The story has reached it's climax! Sooooo... What would happen to Kagero? Read on to find out! XDDDDDDDDDD**

**Replies~**

* * *

**For Risingwind:**

**Thank you~ X33333333**

**Yesh, GO GUYS, GOOOO! XDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped XwX**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse:**

**QwQ KAGEROOOOOOOOO!**

**Don't worry~ He's not gonna die~ ... I think :3 #slapped XwX**

* * *

**For MitusAura:**

**Really? Thank youuu~~~~ X3333333333**

**Mitus, don't follow El-chan's habits of hurting her author! DX**

**Elysea: :3**

**He's not gonna be controlled... Even worse, actually... OwO**

**Read this chappie to find out!**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

**No One's POV**

**~Kurokage Village~**

"We're here!" Aisha announced as soon as they arrived.

"Woah..." Infinity gaped at the view. "There really WAS a massacre..."

"So where's the temple?" Elsword asked. "Over there." Elysea pointed at the temple they've gone to.

"Right there, right? See you guys at the entrance!" Akira exclaimed energetically, running off at the opposite direction. (?)

"Wait, Akira! That's not it!" Elysea shouted. Sadly, Akira could no longer hear her from the distance. "Ugh... That idiot!"

"Let's chase after him!" Chase suggested before they all started to run. (3: The irony... owo')

* * *

**~with Akira~**

"YAAAAY! I'M FIRST!" Akira exclaimed after minutes of running. Then, he blinked. "Eh? Wasn't there a temple right here just a while ago?" he said to himself.

.

.

.

"HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'M WRONG!" he cried. (3: QwQ I pity you, Aki-chan...)

Meanwhile, 2 pairs of eyes, golden and red, are staring at the crying boy. One of them muttered something which Akira heard, though hardly. He looked at the source, but saw nothing, just the normal, bunch of trees.

"Akiraaaa!" "Huh..?"

Akira turned around to see his friends already in front of him.

"There you are! Why in the world did you go and run to the opposite direction?!" Elysea asked. "Sorrryyyyyy... I saw a temple here before, sooo..."

They all blinked. "A temple? There's no temple here." Rena said.

"All I see are trees!" Raven exclaimed.

Akira scratched his head. "I might be wrong, though."

Knight shrugged. "Let's just hurry back. Kagero's in trouble, isn't he?"

On the way back, Chung noticed something. "Nee, Akira, is it just me or did your outfit change?" he asked.

"Eh?" The Elgang said all at once before they all stared at said person, who indeed had a slight change.

"You're right! How come I didn't notice?" The one who somehow suddenly turned into a Midnight Warrior said. (?)

"A job advancement for running off?" Elysea sweatdropped.

* * *

**~Meanwhile~**

**~Within the forest~**

"Phew... That was close. Good thing I was fast enough to hide before he saw me... Especially when I don't have my hood on." A hooded boy sighed in relief, sitting on the grass. A crow stood nearby on a large boulder.

"Now I only need to do one more thing. Let's go, Karasu." The boy said, gesturing the crow to follow him, which flew onto the boy's shoulder.

* * *

**~Inside the temple~**

The Elgang ran into the temple.

"Kage- Huh?" Akira stared at the temple. "He's not here..." Memoira muttered.

"Did we come to the wrong place?" Tactical asked. "... No... There might be a secret passage..." Nemesis said. Bingo!

"Let's look around this place." Elsword suggested.

Elsword checked under and above the chairs. (?) "Nothing here..." he said. "Here too." Infinity said after checking the other chairs.(?) Knight sweatdropped. "Why are you guys searching over there..?"

Aisha checked the bookshelves. She sighed. "This is going to take a loooong time..." she muttered, looking at the three, gigantic bookshelves. "We'll help!" Void and Dimension exclaimed.

Rena, Wind, and Night checked the fake plants that are used for decoration. (?) "NOOOO! THIS PLANT IS DEHYDRATED!(?)" Rena screamed. "WHAT?!" Wind carried a large bucket of water and poured it at the fake plant. (?)

The Ravens checked the fireplace(?) and paintings. (?) "Hey look! It's the famous painting, El Phoru!"(?) Blade exclaimed, pointing at a painting on the wall. (3: Why is there a fireplace inside a temple? Owo') "Where, where?" The other 2 Ravens gathered to see the painting. (?)

The Chungs observed the floor carefully for any difference of color, texture(?), composition(?), density(?), and size.(?) "Hmmmmmmm..." ... Still observing.

The Eves, however, checked the ceiling(?) for any difference of color, texture, composition, density, and size! (?) (3: The wall, guys! The waalllll! QwQ)

Elysea sweatdropped at the sight and shook her head before continuing to search for anything suspicious... everywhere. (?)

"Zzzzzzzz..." Akira slept all the wayyyyy! (?) (3: You're not searching for your bro?! Owo/Akira: Well... at first I was searching too... but then I got sleepy, so... I left the searching job for everyone! :D/3: *sweatdrop*)

Fortunately, Memoira checked the wall! "Hm? What's this?" she found a brick with a different color and touched it. The passageway opened slowly, causing the Elgang to become alarmed. "Quick! It's closing!" Elsword shouted.

The ran quickly inside before the pasageway closed just in time. "Fiuh..." Akira sighed in relief. (?) (3: Owo Aki-chan?! When did you wake up?!/Akira: When I heard the way closing, he he... :D/3: owo')

* * *

**~Inside the passageway~**

They arrived at the creepy room and saw Kagero chained on the wall with the dark auras surrounding him.

"KAGERO!" they yelled. Kagero slowly opened his eyes. "... You guys..?" he started. "Idiots... I told you to run..." he said weakly.

"Kagero, what happened to you?!" Memoira asked, running to him. "Leave quickly... 'he''s... coming..." he said before becoming unconscious. "Kagero!"

"What do we have here?" "?!"

The silhouette appeared in the middle of the room out of nowhere. "Who're you?!" Blade yelled.

The silhouette, appearing to be man with white hair and red eyes, grinned. "Me? I'm Alphazel Alyr, the last remaining member of the Alyr clan." he said.

The Elgang widened their eyes. "What?! But they're extinct 1,500 years ago!" Chase shouted in disbelief.

"No, my family is the only one who survived that terrible war years ago. My ancestors lived in secret you see. However, now I'm the only one left. My father and mother died of old age, while my siblings were either killed by monsters or died of illness." he explained. (3: Poor guy... QwQ)

"What're you doing with Kagero?!" Akira yelled.

The man tilted his head slightly in confusion. "Kagero? Oh, you mean Kurai?"

They all had question marks above their heads.

"What do you mean? His name is Kagero Kurokage! Not Kurai Kurokage!" Akira yelled.

The man started to laugh. "MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Amazing! I did not expect this, but because of that, my plan has become easier to do! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"I don't get it!" Elsword yelled, flipping a table in frustration. (?)

"Um... Akira, what's going on..?" Elysea asked. "I dunno either." Akira replied, sweatdropping.

"Akira? You? KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I still can't believe it! You two? You two of all people, actually _**lost your memories**_? KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" The man laughed.

"What?!" Kagero woke up due to the insane laugh of the man there and yelled along with Akira. (?)

"Well, then... Let me remind you, Kurai and Akarui... Kokuei, not Kurokage, that you guys **aren't even people**!"

"What in 3's crazy brain and random ideas are you talking about?!" Elsword shouted. (3: QwQ *sulks*)

"They're humans, dudeee! You need to get your brain fixed!" Raven yelled. "KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Alphazel kept laughing. "You guys still don't remember? Here, let me help you!"

Alphazel threw a dark orb at Akira and Kagero, which hit.

"AKIRA!"

"KAGERO!"

* * *

**Akira's POV**

Suddenly, memories flashed in my mind. They're unfamiliar, but seemed to be familiar at the same time.

"_You...! You monster..!_"

I flinched. I was...

... So that's why... It all makes sense now...

_"Yay! We're going to have a trip to Sander!" I exclaimed happily. El-chan, Chrome, Arua, Azure, Aura, 3-san(?) and I are at the Cobo Airport. (?)_

_"Calm down there, Akira. We're not even inside, yet." Chrome said. "I know, but I can't help it!" I replied, cheering. "I GET WHAT YOU'RE FEELING, AKI-CHAN!" 3-san cheered as well. _

_"... Could you guys just shut up?!" El-chan yelled in frustration. "Aw... Be more friendly, El-chan!" 3-san pouted._

_"Hey, guys! The plane's here!" Azure exclaimed._

_We rushed to the plane, but before we could get in we have to cross a strange machine to check something, they said._

_BEEP BEEP _

_A beeping noise sounded just when I crossed. Ariel, the one assigned for it, blinked and tilted her head. "Not human? Geez... This machine's broken again?" Then she smacked the computer over and over again. "Ah, sorry, Akira. You may cross." she said with a smile._

That time, I thought that it's because the computer was broken, like she said, but then again, the computer seems to be working fine once I left.

"Akira? Are you alright?" El-chan asked, waving a hand in front of me.

I just smiled at her, sadly.

* * *

**Kagero's POV**

W-What is this..?

_Blood and corpses are everywhere. From old to young, even babies, dead._

_"You..! You killed my daughter!" _

_"My son..!"_

_"HUWAAAAAAAAA! MOMMY! DADDY!"_

_"Get out of here, monster!"_

_"Just go and die!"_

_"I-I didn't do anything!" _

_"Leave. And don't ever come back."_

_"You don't deserve to be here, even live!"_

_"I... I trusted you..!"_

_._

_"Isn't it unfair, Kurai? We didn't even wish for this..." _

_._

_"You two will be reborn again."_

_"Reborn... again..?"_

... I remember now. What we are and what we should do, I remember everything.

I glanced at Akira. Did he remember too? I think he did.

Alphazel grinned. "Now do you guys remember?" he asked.

We stayed silent.

"You must have. So... You do remember what this temple is built for, right? KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" he laughed again.

I widened my eyes. If this temple had been draining my powers, then that means..!

"DON'T DO IT!" We both yelled.

"Why should I?" he asked, still grinning. Then, he started to chant something.

"Kh..!" I grimaced.

"No, Not again..!" Akira held his head, seemingly in pain.

* * *

**No One's POV**

"What's happening?! There's something surrounding them!" Chung shouted in panic. True to his words, dark auras from the temple started to surround them both.

"You..! What did you just do?!" Elsword demanded, pointing his sword at Alphazel, who grinned in reply. "It's too late now. You can't stop this from happening anymore! YOU ARE TOO LATE! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Guys, run..!" Akira managed to say before collapsing. "Akira!" Elysea shouted, catching him just in time before he hit the ground, or floor.

A light came out of Akira and floated nearby him. "What is that..?" Knight asked to no one in particular.

The light flew into Kagero, who has already fainted as well. A dark aura began to surround him.

"At last! After long years of searching..! I could finally see 'him' with my own eyes! Finally the 'Finale' will begin!" Alphazel laughed triumphantly.

"'Finale..?" Sakra asked.

"The end of the world..!" he explained simply. "!"

"Too late now, fools! KAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Worried, Elysea tried to check Akira's pulse.

"Elysea? Is Akira..." Aisha tensely asked. She soon got her answer when she saw her starting to sob uncontrollably. "H-He...!" she managed to say before breaking into tears again.

"I pity you, miss. Now... Awaken, Dark Legacy!"

The chains holding 'Kagero' broke into pieces, enabling him to move again.

"... You woke me up." he said. Alphazel grinned. "Yes... Now fulfill my dream and put this world to an end! KILL THEM A-"

**SLASH**

"-ll..."

**BRUK**

Alphazel's head fell down onto the floor, covering a portion of the place where he was once standing in blood.

"I have never asked to be woken up..." 'Kagero' muttered.

Memoira stared at him with widened eyes. "K-Kagero..?"

The Dark Legacy looked at her. "No. My name is... Shade..."

* * *

**3: DA CLIFFHANGER IS AWESOME! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD #slapped a hundred times XwX**

**Elysea: WHAT'S WITH THIS CHAPTER! QwQ *cries***

**3: owo' S-Sorry for making Aki-chan die, El-chan... but that's the storyline... Akira's soul went into Kagero... and fused into Shade... So, Kagero didn't die... Aki-chan did...**

**Elysea: *still crying***

**3: QwQ *cries too* HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

***sniff* W-Well... *sniff* the next chapter *sniff* is going to be *sniff* Aki-chan *sniff* and Kagero's *sniff* past... *sniff***

**HUWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! #slapped by Eve XwX**

**Azure: ^^' U-Um... *still trying to find a way to cheer up the atmosphere* Oh, yeah, 3-san! What about the hooded boy who made Akira job advance?**

**3: Oh, him? **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Until 3 does a fict where he REALLY appears most of the time, then his identity shall remain a secret ;3 #slapped XwX**

**Feel free to guess, though~ XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD **

**Thanks for reading~ **


	7. The Twins' Past

**Disclaimer: I don't own Elsword!**

**3: Another chapteeeeer! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**This time, it's about Akira and Kagero's past selves' past! XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

**Songs recommended to hear as you read this chapter: (3 hears them while 3 types this chapter XDDDD)**

**Yellow- Oliver's cover**

**ERROR- Oliver/any vocaloid**

**Memories- Oliver**

**When You're Gone- Oliver's cover**

**Well, I realized that all of the singers are Oliver that 3 wrote, but 3 really listened to those songs cuz it suits the atmosphere, soooo... owo**

* * *

**Replies~**

**For MitusAura:**

**3: QWQ AKI-CHAAAAANNNNNN!**

**Akira: What? :D **

**3: OAO YOU'RE ALIVE! **

**Akira: I'm dead in the story, sooooo... :3**

* * *

**For Devi Switch Reverse: **

**3: Nope, Kagero isn't brainwashed :D**

**Shade's really another person :D Well... the soul, at least...**

* * *

**On to the story~**

* * *

**The Past~**

"OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! OEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"It's twins!" A man exclaimed, teary-eyed. "What will you name them?" his friend asked.

"Let's see..." The mother, who's still on the bed, said. "Kurai for the older one, and Akarui for the younger one."

Her sister smiled. "Dark and bright, huh? But... why dark?" "Light, or brightness, exists because their is also dark. If there is light, there is dark as well. I want them to become close brothers and hopefully would not fight each other." she replied, still smiling.

"I see... I hope your wish does come true." The friend said.

* * *

**~14 years later~**

"KURAAAAAIIIII!" A black-haired boy dashed into a small, wooden cabin. "Don't shout! Geez... You're making my ears bleed!" Another boy shouted. "He he... Sorry, sorry..." The younger one scratched his head.

"Nee, nee, do you know? There's going to be a festival today!" Akarui exclaimed.

"Ah, you mean the Moonlight Festival? They cancelled it last year didn't they?." "Yup! Because of that, we're going to have it this year!"

The Moonlight Festival, a festival which only happens once in every 10 years. It's a festival where people could find out what would happen in that year. Usually it only tells whether there will be luck or there will be misfortune.

"It's our first time joining it, I'm so excited, I can't waaaaiiiit!" he exclaims, jumping up and down in madness. "It really is, isn't it? But... COULD YOU STOP DOING THAT?!" Kurai yelled, throwing his sword sheath at him.

"OUW! What's this made of?!" Akarui asked, holding the sheath. "Diamond." his twin answered innocently. "COOL! I'm gonna follow you too!" he exclaimed cheerfully before running to get his sword.

Kurai could only sweatdrop.

* * *

**~Later that night~**

"We're heeeereeeee~~~~" The younger twin cheered. Their mother could only chuckle. "Be careful, Akarui, you might bump into people." she said. "Don't worry~ I won-" He bumped into someone and fell down. "Ouw..." he whined, rubbing his head. Kurai sighed. "Mom just told you..." he said before helping him to get up.

"He he~ Sorry~" Akarui scratched his head, grinning sheepishly. "Sorry, mister!" The person he bumped into just smiled. "Haha! Don't be, lad. I'm just glad to see that you're so full of energy." he replied.

"Elder! We thought you couldn't make it!" Their father exclaimed. "I don't want to miss a rare event like this one just because of paperwork!" The Elder laughed before the three of them started chatting away, leaving the 2 children on their own.

"Nee, nee, let's go over there!" Akarui pointed at the shrine up ahead, pulling his brother's sleeve repetitively. Kurai shook his head. "We can't. That place only opens when the festival starts, and only the Elder could go there."

The younger one pouted. "Aw... But waiting is so borrinnnngggg!" he whined. "Just be patient and wait." Kurai simply said. "BUT I'M BOREEEEED!"

"Excuse me..." They turned to the source of the voice who is a girl with light blue hair and yellow eyes wearing a light blue dress . "Do you guys know where mommy and Yu-chan are? I'm kinda lost..." she asked. Kurai shrugs. "Depends. Who's your mom anyway?"

"Well... Mommy's name is Floria. I'm Mana, by the way!" the girl, or Mana, said.

A light bulb appeared on top of Akarui's head. "Floria-san? I met her yesterday!" he exclaimed. "Really? Do you know where they are?" Mana questioned with hope. "Nope." Kurai facepalmed. "Knew it..." he sighed.

"But I know where they're going!" he exclaimed innocently. Kurai just stared at him. "Doesn't that mean that you know where they are?" "I do?" he asked back with an confused face. Mana had a question mark above her head, confused as well.

"... Forget it. Where are they, Akarui?" The older twin asked. "They're going to- Oh, hey! There they are!" he pointed at a woman and another girl walking towards them.

"Mana-chan! Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" The woman asked worriedly. "No, mommy." Mana replied. "Thank goodness..." she sighed in relief.

The other girl stared at them. She had purple hair and golden eyes and wears a light purple kimono. "You guys didn't do anything to her, did you?" she asked, glaring.

"No." Kurai replied. She still glares until an anime-vein popped on Kurai's head. "Now, now..." Akarui, sensing his brother's annoyance, patted his shoulder. "There is nothing to worry about, Yu-chan was it? You have a cute name!" The younger twin smiled at her. The girl, or Yu-chan, twitched and slapped him right at the face. "My name is Yukisa, not Yu-chan..." she said, deathglaring.

Akarui tilted his head in confusion. "Eh? But Mana-chan called you that." An anime-vein appeared on her head. "MANAAAA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAAATTT!" she yelled, chasing after her friend who's trying to make her escape. "But it's cute, Yu-chaaaan!" Mana replied, running away as she laughed.

After they left, Akarui just chuckled. "They're pretty interesting!" he commented. "Whatever..."

"Kuraaaai! Akaruiiii! The festival's starting!" Their mother called. "Comiiiiing!"

* * *

**~Later on~**

The main event of the festival is currently starting.

"Woaaaah! Kurai! Look! The moon's so big!" Akarui exclaimed in awe, looking at the moon. "It is..."

The Elder, who is right in the middle of the crowds, seems to be chanting something.

"Luna... what? What did he say? Can you hear him, Kurai?" Akarui asked, tilting his head in confusion. "Dunno. Seems to be an ancient language." He replied.

A few minutes later, which nearly caused Akarui to sleep(?), the Elder finally stopped chanting. Just seconds later, the moon and the sky turned VERY RED. Black auras started to surround the moon as well.

The people and the Elder gasped. "This is bad..." Their father muttered. "What is? Well, the moon and the sky DID turn red..." Akarui commented.

"Usually, if the moon turned green, it means that this year would be just fine. However, if the moon turned red, it means that something bad will happen. But... Even the sky..? What kind of danger would be happening..?" Their mother explained.

Suddenly, Kurai felt pain in his head and grimaced, feeling light-headed after. Akarui, however, felt as if he just fell from the height of 10 meters and gasped, widening his eyes.

"What was that..?"

* * *

**~Months after~**

"Morning..." Akarui greeted his brother sleepily, rubbing his eyes. "Morning. Did you get that nightmare again?" Kurai asked.

"It's always the same thing... Everyone dying... And in the middle of them all is a person wearing black and red..." he replied, frowning. "I don't like dreams, especially those that doesn't make any sense."

"I understand that. But... what's up with your nightmare? It just screams... weird." The older twin said. "I dunno..."

All of a sudden, they heard a shout. "H-HELP!" "?!"

They both quickly rushed outside and saw Mana and Yukisa being chased by a shadow.

"Y-Yu-chan! Do something!" Mana panicked. "Tch..! Air Blast!" Yukisa pointed her finger at the shadow and shot a blast of wind, which went through it. "Wha-"

"Y-Y-Yu-chan..." Yukisa turned her head around and froze in place. A sword went right through where her friend's heart is. As if in slow motion, Mana, or her body at least, fell down onto the ground. "Ma... na...?" she muttered.

"Mana-chan..." Akarui muttered in shock, unable to comprehend what just happened.

"... You... YOU KILLED HER!" she yelled in anger, summoning a silver dragon and golden eyes without noticing.

The twins widened their eyes at the dragon before realizing the situation. "Akarui, quick! Get our swords!" "Okay!" The younger twin rushed inside, bringing two swords with him and gave one of them to his older twin.

"Elemental Arrows!" Yukisa commanded, which is actually only yelling out something that popped into her mind. The dragon summoned arrows with all kinds of elements from the sky. A light element arrow stabbing the shadow, causing it to disappear.

However, more shadows appeared from the bushes.

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?!"

"MOMMYYYYY!"

"HELPPP!"

The other villagers started to yell in panic, seeing the numerous amount of black-colored creatures.

"Gothic Wheel!" Akarui shouted, summoning a large wheel which turned some of the creatures into pancake before both disappeared.

"Dark Wave!" Kurai slashed the air with his sword, causing waves of darkness to hit the creatures, causing them to disappear.

Soon, the other villagers also got their weapons and began to fight back.

"Is this the work of the Alyr clan..? But I thought they specialize in light..." The Elder muttered, smacking the creatures with his staff before releasing a healing aura, which healed the wounded ones.

"If it is, then they're not fighting fairly..." Akarui and Kurai's dad commented bitterly, slashing a group of the creatures and turned around with his sword, defeating the creatures surrounding him.

Yukisa rode on the dragon she summoned by accident and continued shooting lasers, arrows, and other stuff with elements in them.

"Is it just me or do they seem to keep coming..?" Akarui asked to no one in particular, slashing a creature who tried to devour him. "You're right... Let's go check ahead." Kurai said, summoning a reaper. "Akarui! Go summon Kuroi and let them beat those monsters in our place!" "Okay!" He obeyed and summoned the laser-shooting creature.

Both of them ran to the forest, following the tracks the monsters went by and killed the creatures they came across.

Soon, they saw a temple. The same creatures, or shadows that invaded their village kept coming out from the temple, if it could actually be called a temple.

They nodded to each other and ran inside, defeating the monsters inside with ease. After a pretty long time of fighting them, the creatures suddenly stopped moving, puzzling the twins.

"What happened?" Akarui asked. "Beats me."

They both walked further inside to find out the cause and came upon a strange room. It had carvings all over the wall.

"This place looks... creepy..." The younger one commented. "There must be something about this place..." Kurai muttered, observing the weird looking room. "Hey! Look at-"

All they remembered next was something that hit their necks before collapsing.

* * *

Slashes here and there, blood being splattered all over the place, and corpses on the ground. Those were the only things the twins saw.

For some reason they don't know, they suddenly emerged into one. For some reason they probably would never know, they're moving on their own.

They could feel it. There is someone else... Someone who is currently killing all their friends and families one by one, two by two. Sadly, they couldn't do anything. All they could do is watch as their clan is being massacred, ironically by themselves. Though it was not their doing, it still felt like it was their fault.

And then the culprit was gone, giving them back their own selves, giving them all the blame.

Eyes filled with disbelief stared at them, not daring to come close. Only a few survived throughout the massacre. Only around 8-10 people.

"You..! You killed my daughter!" A woman glared at them, hugging her daughter's lifeless body.

"My son..!" A man glared, his son's body being cut into pieces.

"HUWAAAAAAAA! MOMMY! DADDY!" A little girl no older than the age of 5 cried near her parents' bodies.

"Get out of here, monster!"

"Just go and die!"

They began to throw stones at the twins.

Covering himself with his arm, Kurai exclaimed, "I-I didn't do anything! We didn't do it!" He tried to explain, but they wouldn't hear him. "Elder..?" he asked, having a little bit of hope at the older man who had been interacting with them all these years.

However, his hopes were crushed as the Elder just glared at them. "Leave. And don't ever come back." he said sternly.

"You don't deserve to be here, even live!" The others yelled.

Yukisa walked towards them and slapped them right at their face, hard. "Yu-chan..?" Akarui asked, clearly shocked that she would slap them. She had tears in her eyes. "I... I trusted you..!" Then she ran off.

"Yu-chan..." The younger twin muttered in sadness, looking at her disappearing figure.

Kurai bit his lip and started to walk away. "Let's go, Akarui. They wanted us to leave, so be it. We're not wanted here..." Akarui just stayed silent. "Alright..." he said before following him.

The kimono wearing girl looked at them with her golden eyes from within the forest before breaking into tears.

* * *

The twins arrived on top of a hill. Not knowing what to do, they just sat there, staring at their village which is now destroyed.

Akarui hugged his knees. "Isn't it unfair, Kurai? We didn't even wish for this... We didn't even do it, but..."

Kurai just stayed silent.

They became quiet, staring at their village. They became lost, not knowing what to do.

A few minutes later, Akarui broke the silence.

"I've always wondered... Why are we born? Why are we alive? But I guess I got my answer now, huh? I just... didn't hope that it would come to this..." he said softly.

"... Why did it have to be us..?" Kurai spoke. "Why... does it have to be us that takes all the blame..? You felt it didn't you? It was someone else... but..."

People's footsteps are soon heard. "You're coming with us." The Elder, just right behind them, said.

* * *

They were brought like prisoners to the village. Their hands are tied with ropes and people are keeping a watchful eye on them. They knew what would happen to them, and they accept it. They don't have the spirit to live anymore.

They were both blindfolded right after they reach the village. Akarui was pushed since he would be the first one. "Any last words?" The Elder asked.

Akarui, knowing what would happen, nodded. "Kurai..." he started. "I hope... we will meet again, and hopefully... as twins." he smiled. Despite not knowing his brother's reaction, he still smiled, as if at peace.

SLASH

One of the villagers cut his head, killing him in an instant. Then Kurai was pushed forward, just like his brother. "Any last words as well, Kurai?" The Elder asked.

Kurai smiled. "Just one..." "Then say it." The Elder said. "... Yukisa, if you're hearing this... Akarui told me that he's going to miss you and that he loves you." he said before he met the same fate as his younger twin.

Yukisa, hiding behind a tree, witnessed what happened. Tears dripped from her eyes. "Idiot..." she muttered.

* * *

Eyes fluttered open, seeing only white. '_Ah... I'm dead, aren't I..?_' he thought.

"Yes." A voice said before revealing itself to be a girl with silver hair and light yellow eyes wearing a white dress.

"Who're you?" Kurai asked. "I'm no one important. I'm here just to tell you something." she replied.

He blinked. "Tell what?" The girl smiled. "You and Akarui... your brother... You two will be reborn again."

"Reborn... again..?" "Yes. You will be born 1,500 years from the day you two died." she explained.

"However, I'm afraid that you will lose your memories..." she said, frowning. "Oh, it seems that your new life is starting." she said before smiling again. "I hope we will meet again soon."

A flash appeared before the girl disappeared and he lost consciousness.

.

"OEEEEEEEEEE! OEEEEEEE!"

"It's twins..." A man said, smiling. "What are you going to name them, mother?" Hikaru, the first son, asked.

The mother smiled. "I will name them... Kagero and Akira Kurokage."

* * *

**3: Doneeee~ And sooo, that's Aki-chan and Kagero's past, or past life~ :D**

**Elysea: Hm... So Akira actually has a crush in his past life?**

**3: Oooooh, do I sense someone being jelly?~ ;3**

**Elysea: I-I'M NOT! e.e**

**3: I didn't say that it was you, El-chan~ :3**

**Elysea: I-I just... Ugh, whatever! *crosses arms***

**Akira: Awwww~ :3 *hugs her***

**3: You don't need to be jelly, El-chan~ Cuz... Yukisa or Yu-chan is actually the founder of your clan~ :D**

**Elysea: owo What?**

**3: Well, her dragon's name is Mystagion, sooooo... owo Yeah! :D**

**And it seems that Aki-chan died twice owo'**

**Akira: QwQ**

**Rena: Their past is so sad... T^T**

**3: I know... QwQ**

**Thanks for reading~**


End file.
